


Maybe He's Not Such A Dork

by MyriahKamm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, flower shop!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga and Kiyoshi work at a flower shop together, and Hyuuga is generally pretty unimpressed with Kiyoshi's work performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He's Not Such A Dork

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for KNB, please be gentle. =3

_Another day at work, another day of Kiyoshi messing things up._

That’s all Hyuuga can think about as he reaches the flower shop and moves to unlock the door. But it’s already open, indicating that Kiyoshi must already be there.

Just freaking perfect.

_I wonder what he’s screwed up already?_  Hyuuga thinks, pushing the door open and looking around suspiciously.

Shockingly, nothing seems out of order. Nothing seems ruined.  _That’s_  a first.

"Ah, Hyuuga, it’s about time!"

He will  _never_  understand how Kiyoshi can be so darn happy and chipper so early in the morning. But Hyuuga forces a smile when he catches sight of the tall brunette.

"Kiyoshi," he greets him evenly. "Did you open up the shop already?"

"Not yet. I wanted to let you do it."

Hyuuga frowns. “You forgot what all you have to do to open up, didn’t you?”

Kiyoshi laughs and rubs the back of his neck—a veritable “yes” in Kiyoshi Teppei-nonverbal-speech.

Hyuuga shows Kiyoshi how to open the shop. It’s about the tenth time he’s shown him what to do, and he’s starting to get a little sick of it. If Kiyoshi wasn’t so good when it came to helping customers, Hyuuga might have fired him a long time ago. However, customers always seem to spend a little extra when Kiyoshi deals with them, so Hyuuga has kept him around.

The day goes by pretty smoothly. Kiyoshi usually deals with the costumer service side of the business, helping customers, ringing up their orders, and things like that. Hyuuga, meanwhile, does most of the flower arranging and tends to the greenhouse out back. That’s the system they’ve worked out, even though Hyuuga is pretty sure neither of them has ever actually said anything about it.

By the end of the day, he heads inside to check on Kiyoshi. The shop is empty of customers, leaving the two of them alone. After a moment, Kiyoshi holds a bouquet of flowers out to Hyuuga, that perfectly dorky grin on his face.

Hyuuga’s nose scrunches up at the sight of the bouquet. It’s not one of the arrangements he made. Kiyoshi must have done this one himself. It lacks aesthetic appeal, the violets and tulips bunched in random clusters so that it basically looks like a polka-dotted mess. He raises an eyebrow and looks at Kiyoshi.

"What the heck were you trying to do?"

"It’s for you!" Kiyoshi says, still grinning. "I arranged them myself and already paid for them. Please accept them!"

Rolling his eyes, Hyuuga takes the bouquet and places it in one of the old vases he was planning to throw out that day anyway. He’ll take the flowers home and then get rid of them, he decides.

He and Kiyoshi close up the shop, count out the till, and then head their separate ways home. It’s not until Hyuuga reaches home and studies the bouquet Kiyoshi arranged for him that he realizes what the flowers mean. In the language of flowers, tulips represent a declaration of love…and violets represent faithful love.

_Maybe Kiyoshi’s not as much of a forgetful dork as I thought,_  he muses, setting the vase in the center of his table and being sure to give the flowers ample water.

He could always throw that dirty old vase away later.


End file.
